soul Quen
by mr.galau
Summary: brook dapat job konser di pulau wanita yang ternyata pulau tempat sanji terdampar..! akan kah brook tau akan keada sanji...!


"PULAU NERAKA"

Dipulau kenzan suku tangan panjang.

Berbulan-bulan telah berlalu dari kejadian dipulau kincir angin.

"gara-gara konsermu di pulau kincir angin tak ada permintaan konser" keluh menejer

"Ya hohoho tanpa permintaan pun kita bisa mengadakan konser"ulas brook

"ya dengan biaya yang tak cukup memuaskan" tegas sang menejer bertubuh gendut persiku 2

"saya hanya ingin menghibur tak ada urusan dengan uang" ulas brook

"dasar setan.!" guman sang menejer.

"ting ting ting den den musi berbunyi

"hallo disini soul king menejemen, ada yang bisa saya bantu.!"unjar sang menejer

"AQ meminta saul king konser di pulau AQ pulau para lady kedua" tetur suara halus dari den den musi

"okey.! Tapi bagaimana masalah biaya.?" kata sang menejer mulai semangat karna uang.

"aQ akan membayar 10x lipat dari biaya biasa asal kamyu memenuhi ke inginan aq" ulas orang yang bicara dalam den-den musi.

"10x lipat okey" unjar menejer tak berpikir dua kali

"AQ tunggu kedangan kamyu di pulau kamabakka" unjar suara lembut..

"siap kami akan kesana dalam waktu 3hari" tegas sang menejer.

"by lebih cepat lebih baik" kata orang dalam den den musi memutuskan pembicaraan

"Siapkan peralatan kita berangkat" seru sang menejer

"Ya hohoho"tawa brook membakar semangat para menejemen Soul king

dipulau kamabakak.

Seorang pria berambut pirang bersembunyi dihutan..!  
"Fui sudah hampir setengah tahun aku disini namun aku baru dapat mencuri 10 resep masakan same dari 99 master new kama kempo aku harus berusaha lebih giat" keluh pria berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah sanji

puis" ada seekor kelinci lewat di hadapan sanji dengan sigap sanji menangkapnya.!

"begh.! Bahkan hewan dipulau ini hanya okama" keluh sanji mulai menguliti kelinci tersebut Lalu memasaknya..

Sanji yang tengah makan dikejutkan oleh kedatangan segrombol okama.

"itu dia sanji-boy" ulas seorang okama sambil membawah gaun.!

"chi untuk cari waktu makan pun sunggu sulit" keluh sanji berlari sambil membawa makanannya.

Kejar kejaran antara sanji dan para okama pun terjadi pun terjadi.!

waktu pun terus berlalu siang pun berganti malam..

Teng teng teng" Bunyi jam dinding yang menjukan pukul 12 malam.

"Saatnya beraksi."keluh sanji mulai masuk ke kota

ctak"sanji menyelinap kesebuah rumah.

"sepertinya aku mengenal orang ini" ulas sanji melihat ratusan poto okama yang semuanya memakai gaun seperti angsa diruang tengga

Sanji pun teringat okama bergaun seperti angsa.!

"100 ini okama ini adalah orang yang sama berarti ini rumah anggota Baroque Works mr.2 atau bon clay" kata sanji mulai terkenang akan mr.2

sanji yang mengetaui bahwa rumah mr.2 kosong dengan sigap ia masuk kekamar.

"wah sudah lama aku tak melihat kasur" guman sanji tidur tiduran dikamar Mr.2 tanpa disadari sanji pun terlelap

harinya.!

Clak" dua orang okama memasuki rumah bon clay

"Bentham.! Apa kamyu sudah pulang.!" kata seorang okama berambut lurus panjang

"sepertinya benar begityu! tris.!" terka seorang okama kribo

"biar daku pastikan willdan.!" ujar sutris

di sisi lain

Sanji yang tertidur dalam kamar terjaga mendengar suara tersebut.!

"gawat ada orang.! Bagaimana ini" keluh batin sanji

sanji yang ke habisan akal dan sudah lelah berlari akhirnya mengambil satu gaun mr.2 dan memakainya.!

"ya daku disini" ujar sanji memakai gaun mr.2

"bentham.! Itu benar kamyu." ulas sutris

"benar aku bentham alias bon clay pemilik seribu wajah" ujar sanji meyakinkan

mendengar hal itu sutris langsung memeluk sanji.  
Dilain sisi willdan yang melihat hal itu terbakar api cemburu.!

"apa kamyu benar-benar bentham!" ulas willdan ragu

"ya daku bentham.!" ujar sanji menyakinkan sambil balas memeluk sutris

"willdan sudah hentikan, eke percara dan kamyu juga harus percaya" tegas sutris

"okey." ulas willdan meningalkan sutris dan sanji

"say lusa nonton konser soul king yuk" kata sutris mengajak sanji

"soul king boleh tuh tapi sebaiknya kamyu lihat willdan sana, daku masih lelah dan mau istirahat" ujar sanji

"baiklah.!"kata sutris meningalkan sanji setelah menyium keningnya

sanji yang tinggal sendirian pun melihat keadaan luar dan mulai mengunci rumah.!  
Dengan sigap sanji segera mandi.!  
"ueh" sanji mutah karna mengenang kejadian tadi.!

"sialan mimpi apa gw semalam" guman sanji

ditaman lawang

willdan yang cemburu ke pada kemersaan sutris dan sanji yang dikira bentham menjadi galau.!

"apa yang kamyu pikirkan tante will.?" tanya seorang bocah okama.

"hey hakim.! Gak ada eke cuma gak kepikir kapan bentham pulang kepulau ini.!"keluh willdan

"bentham apa yang tante maksud bon clay.?" kata hakim memastikan

"ya benar bon clay pacar sutris" keluh willdan

"jadi ceritanya tante cemburu nih" goda hakim

"sial kamyu.! Bukan begitu akyu tak yakin dia bon clay" kata willdan ngeles

"sial kamyu.! Bukan begitu akyu tak yakin dia bon clay" kata willdan ngeles

"kalau gityu yuk kita selidiki" ajak hakim

ke esokan harinya dipelabuhan

"waw pulau yang indah" ulas brook melihat pulau dengan muansa pink

"iya benar begitu.! ini kan pulau wanita" ujar sang menejer

"Ya ho ho ho" tawa brook membayangkan konser besar yang dikelingi wanita.

Tak lama dari para awak kapal SOUL KING turun dari kapal puluhan okama mendekat dengan membawah gaun.!

"eke sudah br'kata akan membayar sepuluh kali lipat, jadi kalian harus ikuti kami bok" unjar okama bermuka unyuk unyuk

"ya benar kata master bean atau okama junior keingin pertama kami adalah semua awak kapak ini mengunakan gaun yang kami siapkan" unjar okama bertubuh kekar bernama Raey

"Ya ho ho ho ini mimpi buruk" keluh brook melihat gaun cantik yang dipakai engan memakainya

"Raey paksa dia" perinta okama junior

Karna tak dapat melawan akhirnya brook memakainya.!

" soul king.! kamyu tampak cantik dengan gaun itu.!" puji okama junior

"soul king nama yang tak cocok selama di pulau ini panggil dia soul Queen" ulas Reay sekendaknye dewe

"YA hohoho.! Se orang idola tak kan kehilangan senyum di hadapan pengemarnya.!" guman brook

"okey Soul Queen selamat datang di kerajaan princes" unjar okama junior.!

"ke istana yuk" ajak raey.

"sebaiknya kalian duluan saja, saya mau melihat taman mencari ide.!" ujar brook

disisi lain.!  
willdan dan hakim yang meragukan Sanji terus mengintai rumah Bon clay.!

"seharian ia tak pena keluar rumah" keluh willdan

"yuk kita hampir saja" saran hakim

"sepertinya harus begitu" unjar willdan

hakim dan willdan mendekat kamar bon clay..!  
Didalam kamar.!

"wah akhirnya aku dapat beristirahat dengan tenang"keluh sanji yang sehari semalam istirahat setelah berbulan-bulan berlari tanpa istirahat tenang.

"ehm.! Akhirnya kamyu bangun juga daku telah lama menanti" ujar sutris.

"terima kasih.! Atas perhatianmu tris" ucap sanji

"tak usah sungkan daku kan pacarmu bentham" terang sutris

sanji yang mendengar hal itu jadi linlung dan berkata dalam hati "chi mengadapi satu okama lebih baik dari pada ribuan okama"  
di lain sisi willdan pun mengeluh "oh kamu telah melupakanku"

"apa yang kamyu lamunkan bentham" tanya sutris

"tidak aku hanya masih lesu" jawab sanji ngeles

"kalau begityu mandi sana dan kita ke taman agar mengembalikan staminamu" saran sutris

sanji pun hanya bisa menurut agar IDnya tak diketahui.!

"Lebih baik kita menunguh ditaman lawang"saran hakim

"yuk.!" jawab willdan singkat.

di taman lawang  
brook melihat gadis seksi duduk dibawah pohon.

"hai beleh aku duduk disampingmu?"tanya brook mengapiri gadis tersebut

gak sang gadis hanya mengguk.!

"hai lady manis nan cantik apa gerangan anda disini" rayu brook

"benarkah eke manis" tanya cewek tersebut yang ternyata okama

"Ya ho ho ho.! ternyata kau begitu hancur" kata brook mengambil langka seribu

disisi lain.!  
Sutris yang tengah kasmaran terus mengendeng tangan sanji yang ia kira bentham

"syg daku mau pipis dulu tunggu saja daku sana" ujar sanji menujuk sebuah kursi kosong

"jangan lama ya daku masih kangen kamyu"keluh sutris

"tentu" kata sanji dengan berfikir lain.

Setelah jauh dari sutris

"saatnya kabur" guman sanji berlari

glabuk sanji tak sengaja menabrak brook yang juga berlari.!

"sanji.!" guman brook

"siapa sanji" kata sanji gak kenal

"kamu sanji" terka brook

"kamyu salah orang" kata sanji ngeles

"kalau begiu anda duval" terka brook

"bukan daku arnas" kata sanji.

"ya hohoho kau sungguh mirip mereka" ulas brook

"apa kamyu soul king.!" tanya sanji

"saya soul Queen dan itu hanya dipulau neraka ini" keluh brook

"eke pasti nonton konsermu soul Queen"ujar sanji

"melalui lagu aku akan menujukan jati diriku" tegas brook

"okey.! Daku tunggu.!'ucap sanji

sementara itu Disemak-semak willdan dan hakim mendengar semua pembicara sanji dan brook.!

"aneh.! Sungguh aneh." guman willdan

"apa yang aneh tante" tanya hakim

"bon clay biasanya jahil melihat orang pertama dikenalnya dengan mengubah wajahnya menjadi orang tersebut" jelas willdan

"mungkin gak bisa tante soul king kan hanya tulang" ulas hakim

"tapi kenapa dia ganti nama arnaz" keluh willdan

"sangat mencurigakan"ujar hakim

"kalau begitu kita selidiki lebih lanjut" saran willdan

hari pun berganti malam.!  
Di rumah bon clay

"hari yang melelahkan" ujar sanji memulai tidur pulas

sementara itu.  
sutris yang ditinggal ditaman kesal karna ulah sanji yang dikira bentham

ke esokan harinya konser pun tiba.!

Sutris pun masih menggandeng mersa sanji  
di lain pihak willdan cemburu dan bersama hakim terus mengintai.!

Tak terasa konser pun sampai ke puncak acara sebagai penutup singel terbaru pun dinyanyikan.!

"Ya hohoho, Pria sejati adalah orang yang selalu mencintai wanita" musik

brook pun mulai bernyanyi para penoton pun bersorak.!

Sanji yang mendengar sair lagu brook pun mulai ingat akan misinya mengabil resep para okama berlari meningalkan konser

"chi aku tak menyaka aku akan dinasehati brook" keluh sanji melepaskan gaunnya ditengah keramaian dan menganti dengan kemeja hitam

"ternyata dia sanji"kata willdan mengejar dan menyerang sanji

"pria harus kuat agar dapat melindung wanita begitu kata soul king"ujar sanji mengelak serangan willdan

melihat hal itu okama junior dan yang lain pun ikut mengejar sanji dan menyerang sanji.!

"entah mengapa gerakan kalian seperti melambat" ujar sanji

"bgeh.! Ternyata di sudah menguasai haki pengamat" keluh okama junior

"wow.! Ini yang dikatakan haki pengamat" ujar sanji mulah berlari kehutan dan kembali bersembunyi

"raey kejar dia" perinta okama junior

namun kecepatan sanji lebih tinggih

sore hari nya dipelabuh  
"Maaf.! Atas gangguan kecil saat konser kamyu berlangsung" ujar okama junior

"tak masalah, ini gaun kalian.!" ujar brook

"simpanlah untuk kenangan" saran okama junior

"YA ho ho ho.! Bonus nih sebenarnya aku lebih suka celana dalam wanita" ujar brook

"oh.! Eke sudah siapkan tip buat kalian, raey tolong bawah kemari" perinta okama juniar

"okey.!"kata raey membawah sekarung celana dalam para okama.

Brook yang melihat itu langsung jatuh pingsan

"terima kasih atas semuanya, soul king mungkin kelelahan kami harus pulang segera"ujar menejer

kapal soul king pun meninggalkan pulau

Di kejauhan sanji hanya melihat kepergian brook.!

"terima kasih karna mu tanpa sadar aku dapat menguasa haki, sepertinya kau akan menjadi musisi yang akan membakar semangat" ulas sanji

di lain pihak  
willdan dan sutris pun kembali bahagia tanpa gangguan orang ke tiga

-END-


End file.
